After All This Time
by Tori-Lori96
Summary: I was rewatching the Harry Potter series and I've always liked the idea of snape and Lily, they seemed to have such a great friendship (after the "mudblood" incident of course) and this little drabble popped in my head during Snape's death. I greatly apologize if it's terrible,
1. One Last Sigh

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, all characters are property of J.K. Rowling

I was rewatching the Harry Potter series (watched them all in one day, one more thing crossed off my bucket list) and I've always liked the idea of snape and Lily, they seemed to have such a great friendship (after the "mudblood" incident of course) and this little drabble popped in my head during Snape's death. I greatly apologize if it's terrible, for now I think I'll leave it as a one-shot but I might add more, not sure yet

* * *

After All This Time?

"Look at me." He needed to see them, he would have preferred to see _her_ but Harry was as close as he would get. If he looked past the uncanny resemblance to James, Harry truly did look a lot like her, the shape of his eyes were identical but it was the color, that bright emerald green that seemed impossible to copy and yet they were, right there in front of him, standing out from the face of the boy who he had spent years trying to protect, for her. It pained him, almost, that he had let his hatred for James take over and never take the time to really look at Harry, and see how much he looked like his childhood best friend. He had spent his entire life in misery after their fallout in fifth year, and even more so after her death, and yet here was his favorite part of her staring right back at him, he felt, strangely, better than he had in years. Her eyes, they were precisely her eyes looking right back at him, Lily's.

His own eyes then rolled out of focus as he let out one last sigh, a sigh of exhausted content, he _would_ see her again, he _would _see his Lily.

* * *

thats it :) feel free to comment your input, and let me know if I should continue or not, k, thanks, bye ;)

-Tori


	2. He Would Be Fine

So, I got bored today and decided to just go ahead and continue on with the story let me know what you think.

Again no I don't own the characters they all belong to J.k Rowling

P.S. I know we don't really know how exactly the attack happened i just thought this seemed close enough, and there is a line i used from the movie so please don't like accuse me of copyright for it k? thanks

P.P.S. this is from Lily's point of view kind of in the "present" looking back (just to fill in my thought process kind of thing you know? Anyways nevermind :)

* * *

After death was strange, when she had died Lily had ended up in what looked like a very surreal version of her childhood favorite place, their "spot" she hadn't thought about her summers with Severus there in years and it had felt strange to be in a place that used to mean so much to her but now just brought back painful memories. - "_I dont need help from a mudblood like you." - _stifling a sob she had started to walk around. She Watched as the scene slowly started to shift and morph into something that looked more like Godric's Hollow, she saw James and ran for him and launched herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry Lily, i tried i really tried to hold him off but he was just too strong, what happened? Where's Harry?" Lily had tried remembering the attack.

_ There was a horrible cracking sound of someone apparating onto their doorstep. James and Lily both drew their wands, the one person who knew where they were was Pettigrew and he only had shown up to give news once. "Lily go upstairs to Harry now!" James whispered to his wife, "I'll see who it is and let you know when it's alright to come down." Lilly did what he said, not wanting to waste time trying to persuade him otherwise. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard the voice. It was him. She rushed to Harry's room to make sure one of the dreaded Death Eaters hadn't gotten to him already. Relief swam over Lily when she saw the little boy asleep in his crib unharmed. Hating to wake him but knowing that it very well could be for the last time she picked him up and hugged him to her chest. "Harry sweety everythings going to be fine, don't worry." offering comforting words more for herself than for him she cradled him in her arms. She tried to block out the crashing downstairs from James trying to hold of Voldemort but then she heard it, the dreaded curse - Avada Kadavra - she knew James was gone and that her and Harry were next, giving Harry one last tight hug against her chest Lily set him back down in his crib. She bent down to eye level with her son, "Harry Momma loves you, Dadda loves you, Harry be safe, be strong." she stood and aimed herself towards the door knowing that there wasn't much time left, "Ahh, Lily Potter is it? Yes you see I have run into a bit of a problem you see this little boy here poses a threat in my glorious plan and I just cannot have that can I? No, so lets make a deal shall we? Give me the boy, and I will bring no harm to you, hows that?" Voldemort coxed and he glided closer to Lily, "No! please no! take me just don't harm Harry! Please, he's only a child!" Lily sobbed inching closer to Harry shielding him. "No, no, no," Voldemort responded shaking his head and smirking at Lily, "You obviously didn't hear me, I don't want to harm you I only want the boy." Lily continued to protest, and thats when she heard it again the horrible curse and burst of green light - Avada Kadavra - then everything went black for Lily._

Lily winced at the memory. "He'll be fine Lily." James had said to her reassuringly, and it was true Harry had done just fine.

* * *

So ya there you go second chapter done :) let me know what you think and I'll probably try to get the next one up soon (I for some reason am in the mood to write and that doesn't happen often so I'm going to take attvantage of it while I can)

\- Tori


	3. The Old Tree

Hi, me again, yes the story is going to eventually catch up to the "present" (right after Snape's death) but i just want to add a bit more back story first.

once again all characters belong to J.K. Rowling (obviously)

(this chapter is set about a year after Lily and James' death)

* * *

As the year progressed Lily and James started to figure out the afterlife they got to know their surroundings and made friends with others who had passed on. They had come to realize that their surrounding often took shape of places that held a large significance to them Hogwarts being their old school and place were they grew up tended to be that place that they spent the majority of their time. It was strange with no ghosts floating around and not having to worry about Peeves flying about and being a nuisance. Godric Hallow was another place that seemed to be brought to the afterlife along with them, Lily at first, seemed rather sceptical about going inside but James had persuaded her and they had made themselves at home in it. James spent most of his time on the quidditch pitch by Hogwarts, he had found his old broomstick and practiced almost daily in the afternoons. Lily sometimes went along with him, it brought back memories of their teen years at Hogwarts. Other days she enjoyed going out for walks thats seemed to always take her to the same spot, near the lake by a certain tree at Spinners End. The first time Lily ended up there was a day Lily would never forget.

_James had decided to go "exploring" as he had called it, so Lily chose to do some "exploring" of her own, they had only been in this new sort of life for about a month and all they had seen was Hogwarts and found a post-attack version of their home in Godrics Hallow and Lily was curious as to where her "imagination" would take her next. She started walking away from the doors of Hogwarts down to the lake, as she got nearer to the lake her surroundings started to change, she stood in front of a lake, though not the one at Hogwarts but it was still familiar, she looked around and took a quick intake of breath when she realised where she was, she walked up to the old tree, just a beautiful as she remembered it being, she sat down in the grass at the base of the tree. This is where everything started, where she learned why she could do things Petunia couldn't, where she learned about Hogwarts, where she had met Sev. She shut her eyes tightly trying not to think of their fall out. What he said was downright mean, he had been the one all along to tell her that blood-status didn't matter, yet he uttered that filthy word at her and that had been it. What he said wasn't justified but still she couldn't hep but feel bad that she never let him properly apologize to her. Lily wiped the tears that had started to fall from her eyes, standing up she caught a glimpse of an inscription on the tree: _

**_Lily and Sev_**

**_Friends Forever_**

_She had forgotten they'd done that, she talked Sev into doing a bit of magic with her after their first year at Hogwarts, Lily had known it was against wizarding law for underage wizards to perform magic but they had agreed that if they got caught they would say they had forgotten, so Severus had taken out his wand and cast a charm that would make it last forever, so that years from then even if the tree had started to wither away the symbol of their friendship would stay intact. _

Lily smiled at the memory, she hadn't told James about it and she never would she had forgiven Severus a long time ago, and although he had gone into the Dark Arts and become a Death Eater, Liy always had hoped that he would come around and find the light again.

* * *

There ya go chapter 3, hope you liked it i wanted to add a kinda cute Lily/Sev bit in.. so i did ;)

\- Tori


	4. He's Just Like You

Hey, me again, this chapter takes place during Harry's first year at Hogwarts

I was kinda thinking of a way that James and Lily could check up on Harry by like going somewhere, i thought maybe the Mirror of Erised but then thought i might use that later ;) so i chose to use the pensieve, kinda made sense (at least in my mind it did) the pensieve holds memories right? so why not show the memories of the world? I dunno i think too much sometimes just read the chapter and feel free to let me know what you think :)

And again i don't own the characters, they all belong to the amazing J.K Rowling

* * *

"Lily!" James came bursting into the library where Lily had been reading all afternoon, "Harry's on the Quidditch team!" He blurted out not caring that he had caused Lily to knock over half a shelf of books she had been looking through. "What are you talking about, thats impossible! First years aren't even allowed their own brooms!" She stated practically, bending over to clean up the mess of books that had landed all over the floor, "Help me why don't you. Really James, you're as bad a Siruis sometimes." She added. "It's true! "I saw it myself! come up to the office I'll show you." James said grabbing Lily's hand and practically dragging her down the halls towards Dumbledore office. Lily had found a way to watch over Harry just a couple days before he had started at Hogwarts. She had been wandering around the school grounds when she got to Dumbledore's office...

_+"He wouldn't be in there." Lily thought to herself, "so i guess it wouldn't hurt if i went inside, just to have a look around." She started up the stairs, they had found a little while ago while wandering up to the Gryffindor towers that they didn't need passwords in the afterlife, seemed sort of odd to be able to wander into the Ravenclaw common room and not have to answer ridiculous riddles. walking into the office she looked around, it looked just as she remembered it. there were several differences of course, the room looked odd without the Headmaster sitting behind his desk, and Fawkes not sitting to the side of it. There was another odd thing about the room, there was a large bowl-like object floating above a table in the center of the room, beside it was a note _

**To keep an eye on loved ones.**

_Heart pounding she put her face into the water-like substance her vision was clouded but soon it became clear and she saw that she was looking at her son, Harry, he was walking through Diagon Alley with Hagrid carrying a bird cage with an owl in it. Lily ran from the office to the quidditch pitch where James was. "James! Come quickly, I saw him, I saw Harry! He's with Hagrid, oh James do hurry!" James dismounted the broom and ran after her back up to Dumbledore's office. "but your face in here" Lily instructed him "Why would i put my face in a bowl of water?" James asked her "Just do it James, its a pensieve, I've heard about them before, in the real world you can keep memories in it either for others to view or for memories too hurtful to keep, I guess it just constantly shows what's happening back on earth, just do it James, trust me!" She explained, and she too put her face into the pensieve. Their vision clouded again but then you could see Harry again, walking out of Diagon Alley alongside Hagrid, "Look at him James!, hes so big!" Lily exclaimed tugging on James' arm, "He's practically drowning in those clothes Lily! You said you figured he went to live with your sister eh? Hmfph It's no wonder he looks like hes been left on the street for days, i never did like her much you know." James stated in a matter of fact sort of way. "Oh James he'l be fine besides It's nearly the start of the school year, he'll be at Hogwarts soon! Oh I hope he enjoys it!" Lily said as they started to return back. _

Lily leaned over the pensieve like she did so often, her and James had made it a habit of checking up on Harry almost everyday to see how he was doing they had followed him on his ride to Hogwarts with James going on and on about how much Hermione reminded him of Lily when she was her age. James had nearly exploded with pride when Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor and laughed with him when he had his first run in with Filtch. Now they stood a few feet away from Harry and his friends as they talked about how Harry must be the youngest quidditch player in nearly a century. "He's seeker you know" James added beaming at Lily, "He's a little miniature of you James," she answered shaking her head, "Let's just hope he doesn't have the knack for getting into mischief that you did!" She said, laughing as the two returned to Godrics Hollow.

* * *

so there you go Chapter 4 hope you all liked it, i do my best to please people... sometimes ;) again feel fre to let me know what you think

-Tori


	5. Tensions Rising

The next chapter takes place at the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts (Goblet of Fire)

Again characters aren't mine, (obviously) they belong to J.K Rowling :)

* * *

As the years went by James and Lily watched over Harry through his Hogwarts milestones, James was practically bursting in excitement when Gryffindor had won the house cup over Slytherin in Harry's first year and could not contain his laughter when Harry and Ron had crashed into the barrier at Kings Cross. Lily of course hadn't been pleased with him finding the situation funny

_ "It's not funny!" Lily scolded James as he tried his best to stifle his laughter, "Oh Lily, lighten up, he's a smart boy he'll find a way to get to Hogwarts, hes got an owl doesn't he, he'll probably just send a letter to Dumbledore and Harry will be at Hogwarts by the end of the night." James said containing himself "Or he will fly the Weasley's car, in front of hundreds of muggles causing havoc at the ministry..." Lily stated pointedly as the watched Harry and Ron flying above the Hogwarts express. "Well you have to admit Lils, our boys gonna make quite the entrance at Hogwarts!" James said with a smirk. "Lily rolled her eyes _

Harry had indeed made quite the entrance, crashing into the whomping willow tree had sent James into another fit of laughter and Lily to walk way throwing her hands in the air stating that she had "Given up!"Harry's third year had sent James into utter rage at Pettigrew. He had known it wasn't a good idea to make him their secret keeper and Sirius would've been an easy target but to know that someone who he had once called his best mate had been the reason for his death and the reason why his best friend was seen to be a mass-murder, was devastating. the fiasco under the Whomping Willow had left the two in a constant battle when it came to where Severus Snape's loyalties were.

_ "Looks like Snivellus has decided to stick his nose in other people's business again." James scoffed as he and Lily watch the scene unfold before them. "The only reason he was 'sticking his nose in other people's business' all those years ago was because you and Sirius decided it would be funny for him to have a run in with a full fledged werewolf!" Lily hissed back at him. They watched as Harry disarmed Snape causing him to be thrown backwards and knocked unconscious. "That's my boy!" James exclaimed. "James! Our son just attacked a teacher! nevermind someone who was once my best friend!" Lily scolded at him. "He got what he deserved the greasy git. Lily when will you realize that hes not on our side!" He said turning to his wife who was glaring daggers at him. "James Potter! You are blinded by your own hatred towards him! You and Sirius were terrible towards him in school! The two of you constantly tormented him! It's no wonder our son isn't Severus' absolute favorite student, Harry is a miniature you what do you expect!?" She argued back. "Lily when has he ever shown any sort of redemption, for all we know he could still be in Voldemort's inner circle and be spying on Dumbledore! Please just listen to me for a change and accept the fact that he is not the person you once thought he was!" James stated plainly. He turned towards the scene as they watched Harry, Ron and Hermione emerge from under the tree. "And how could you know that James? You never even tried to get to know him! He was my BEST friend and you treated him like dirt!" Lily huffed at him starting to walk away. "Don't you remember what he called you Lil-" "Dont. Dont you dare even go there James Potter! if it wasn't for you and Sirius constantly tormenting him he could have been in our circle of friends, then he wouldn't have had to listen to the entitled pure-blood Slytherins nonsense. So dont James, just don't go there." Lily growled at him and stalked away leaving James to watch as Snape tried to shield his son from his best friend in werewolf form. _

Things between James and Lily had become tense ever since the Whomping Willow incident, but they eventually had other matters to worry about when Harry's name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire.

_ "That's impossible!" Lily exclaimed as Dumbledore read out Harry's name as the fourth member of the Triwizard Tournament ,"It's the TRIwizard tournament for a reason there can't be a fourth member!" She added turning to James. "Well don't ask me, I sure didn't put it in!" James said with a smirk, "besides I'm sure they will be able to sort things out, Harry it after all underage so he won't be allowed to participate, don't worry Lily, he'll be fine._

That of course wasn't the case and the two watched as Harry continued on with the school year fighting a dragon, battling mermaids, getting through an impossible maze, witnessing the death of a classmate along with the return of Voldemort. the watched now as Harry, Ron and Hermione rode the train ride back home while Hermione explained that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus. "I never did like that woman." Lily said quite pleased with Hermione. "She's a lot like you when you were age that one." James said "it's no wonder Harry seems to quite like her." he finished chuckling to himself, "Really James you're as daft as you always have been, Hermione is just a friend of his, I bet you he'll end up with that girl Ginny, i quite like her you know." Lily said laughing at James as the walked out of Dumbledore's office. "Well we will just have to see about that." James said with a smirk as they headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

and there's chapter 5, sorry for the kind of abrupt end... i did that stupid thing where you accidentally delete half the story when it was completely and totally perfect but then couldnt remember how i had made it so...

anyways thanks for reading and hope you liked it ;)

\- Tori


	6. Sorry Doesn't Fix This

hey hey, so I seem to be on a bit of a roll here so I'm just gonna go with it before I lose it ;)

so again, characters = not mine = belong to J.K. Rowling , got it? got it. good :)

this chapter takes place during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts (Half-Blood Prince)

* * *

"What are you two snickering about now?" Lily asked James and Sirius as she caught up with them in the stairwell towards Dumbledore's office, ever since Sirius' death the two had become practically inseparable, it was almost like they were back in their Hogwarts years themselves. "We were just reminiscing about that time we chased Peeves half way across the castle in 6th year, you know its pretty dull without him around messing with people." Sirius answered laughing to himself. "Well i for one don't miss him all that much, he was constantly coming up behind me making me drop by books everywhere!" Lily scoffed remembering the time he had caused her to drop her books while the staircase and decided to move and it had taken her almost half an hour to find and collect all her books, quills and rolls of parchment. Lucky for her, Severus had been walking with her so he had stayed behind and helped her find everything. That memorie stung, the more the years went by the more Lily was running out of excuses for him, she was on the verge of accepting the fact that maybe she had been wrong about him joining their side, although Dumbledore still seemed to trust him, she couldn't help but wonder if Severus had in fact deceived him, and was still in the Death Eater's inner circle. "Lily? You alright?" James asked with a concerned look on his face, "You kinda spaced out there for a minute." he continued, "Sorry, yea I'm fine. What's going on with Harry?" she answered quickly shaking the memory off. "Last i checked ol' McGonagall was telling him and Ron Weasley off for standing around in the hallways gawking at the girls." Sirius replied turning to James and stifling a laugh, "Sounds like something his father would do when he was that age, eh mate?" "ah shut it Padfoot, you were worse than i was!" He said elbowing Sirius in the ribs. The three then leaned into the pensieve and watched as the picture came into focus. Harry was in potions class with Ron and the two seemed to be fighting at the cupboards over who got the "newer" textbook. "I thought Harry wasn't taking potions his year? He had mentioned to Ron that he needed an 'Outstanding' to be able to continue on with the cass?." "Lily said turning to James, "that was when ol' Snape was potions teacher, Our old potions teacher Slughorn is teaching it this year and he'll accept Harry's 'Exceeds Expectations' just fine." James said back at her, "Wasn't he the one that arranged that little, 'Slug Club' was it? That you and Snivellus were in Lily?" Sirius said with a snicker. "Why yes it was, and don't laugh! I quite enjoyed it, he was an excellent professor and I learned loads from him." She said with a huff, narrowing her eyes at Sirius and ignoring the mention of her old best friend, not wanting to start another fight about Severus and whether or not he could be trusted. Harry was now working on his potion, Professor Slughorn had assigned them the task of brewing a pot of Living Death, a potion Lily had always had a bit of trouble in. "What's that writing in Harry's book?" Questioned James looking over Harry's shoulder as his son started to follow the directions that had been scribbled into the margins of the book. Lily walked up behind him and gave a sharp intake of breath as she looked at the familiar long curvy scrawl across the pages. "What is it Lil?" He asked turning to his wife, "What? oh nothing, listen I'll catch up with you two later ok? I'm going to head down to the library for a bit." she said hurriedly, she had no intention of going to the library but she needed to get out of there before she gave herself away, the last thing she wanted was to hear James and Sirius tell her how this was proof that Severus had been into bad stuff all along. "What's eating Evans?" Sirius Asked James raising an eyebrow, "Dunno mate." He answered as they watched Lily rush out of the room and out of sight. "Harry seems to be doing just fine, want to go down and play a game or two of quidditch?" James said walking out of the office and down the stairwell.

As the year progressed James became more and more suspicious about the 'Half-Blood Prince', he had a funny sort of feeling that Lily knew more than she was leading on and he was determined to find out what exactly she knew. One afternoon he was glancing over his son's shoulder in potions when Harry came across a certain spell named "Sectumsempra" James wiped around to look at Sirius, "I know who the Half-Blood Prince is!" with a growl. "Who?" Sirius asked with a questioning look, "Snape." He said with disgusted look on his face. "Thats what Lily's been hiding, she knew full well who it was with just a glance at the writing. It's no wonder she never said anything! She just wants to protect ol' Snivelly, she still thinks he has some good in him, ha, he never did have any good in him." James scoffed and stalked out of the office to look for Lily.

The months went on, Lily, had admitted to James that she had lied about knowing who the book belonged to and James had shrugged it off, he knew her former best friend was a sore spot for her and didn't want to cause problems between them. It was almost the end of the year and Harry's school year had been more than eventful, he had just gotten back from the cave with Dumbledore and James, Lily and Sirius, stood in the astronomy tower watching the scene before them. "Go wake Severus." Dumbledore said to Harry, James turned to Sirius with a smirk "Oh yes get Snivellus to come to the rescue." he said in a mocking tone. Lily glared at him. The three of them watched as Draco Malfoy came bursting into the room, disarming Dumbledore and pointing his wand at him with a shaking hand. Harry, who had been put under a full binding charm by Dumbledore the moment Draco came in stood paralyzed in his spot. Dumbledore remained calm as he conversed with Draco as to how he had managed to sneak the Death Eaters into the castle. Draco had sneered at him thinking himself clever at having fooled Dumbledore, "He's a double-agent!" Draco shouted at Dumbledore, "He isn't working for you, you just think he is!" He finished James turned to Lily giving her a 'I-told-you-so' look. As the scene progressed Death Eaters began to come up behind Draco, urging him on, Draco continued to point his wand towards Dumbledore. "Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us- " yelled one of the Death Eaters but was cut off by someone else bursting through the doors, it was Professor Snape. "Severus." Dumbledore pleaded, "Severus please." Snape stepped forward and pointed his wand directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kadavra." Severus said in a low tone. Lily lunged forward "Sev, No!" she screamed reaching out to grab his arm, which of course did nothing seeing as they weren't actually there. "Sev, what have you done?" She cried, falling to the floor as the scene began to fade away and the three were brought back to the afterlife, in Dumbledore's office. "Lily-" James started bending down to console his wife, even he knew it would just make things worse if he said what he wanted to say, "Don't, just leave me alone for a bit." She said wiping the tears from her cheeks, as she headed out of the office. she walked quickly towards the lake and started to slow when she started to come to their old tree. She sat down at the base of the tree and hugged her legs to her chest, "What have you done? He, he trusted you!" she said out loud mentally wishing he could hear her, something caught her eye, an inscription on the tree that she hadn't noticed before.

**_I'm sorry Lily_**

She stared at the writing, and started to cry again, hugging her legs tighter to her chest. "Sorry doesn't fix this one Severus." She muttered to herself resting her forehead on her knees as she let her tears fall. "Sorry doesn't fix it at all."

* * *

Annnd thats it... for this chapter. Let me know what you think of it so far, reviews would be lovely ;)

I'm hoping to get the next chapter up really soon k?

\- Tori


	7. Always

Guys, Guys, Guys! It's May 2nd! It's been 17 years since the Battle of Hogwarts!

RIP to those who lost their lives in the battle including a particular character who plays a very large role (although you wouldn't know it cause i have a bad habit of rambling on for millions of chapters before adding him back in) in this story, Snape :)

This next is during the Battle of Hogwarts so May 2nd (hehe mental high five for that coincidence) ;)

No the characters of Harry Potter aren't mine, they are J.K. Rowling's

oh and also i decided to raise the rating to T cause um I kinda went into a little more detail than i meant to with the whole snake scene bit ( Whoops)

* * *

James, Sirius and Lily rushed towards Remus and Tonks as they found themselves joining the trio. "Remus, Tonks, your son... I'm so sorry!" Lily said in a rush pulling them both in for a hug, "Harry was in the same spot and he's turned out great believe me, oh you two would be so proud of him!" Tonks said hugging Lily back. "Oh we know hurry, we'll show you how we've been keeping an eye on him!" James said ushering them all towards Dumbledore's office. "I have to say, it's good to see you again Moony!" He added clapping Remus on the back. "It's good to see you too Prongs!" Remus said with a smile he had seriously missed his two best friends. The five of them leaned into to pensieve and their vision clouded, when the scene focused, they found themselves behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as they crouched hidden from view of Voldemort who had confronted Snape. Lily, who hadn't truly gotten over the killing of Dumbledore flinched. She had trusted him, forgiven him even after he had called her that awful name those many years ago and yet he had broken that rust completely when he had pointed his wand at a man who trusted him, more so than anybody, and uttered the horrid curse that ended Dumbledore's life forever. Lily had thought that after Dumbledore's death he would have for sure met up with herself, James and Sirius but he hadn't she had thought she saw him once while walking along the lake but shook it off as her imagination. Remus rested a hand on her shoulder, she turned and gave him a forced smile. "You've been a good and faithful servant Severus." Voldemort was inching towards Snape, "But only I can live forever." Lily's heart stopped. they heard Voldemort hissing in parseltongue, for a minute they didn't understand but soon his intentions became clear, Nagini began to slither and coil itself around Snape's body Lily watched in horror as the snake bit her old best friend's neck, sinking its teeth into his neck, Snape's knees seemed to finally give away and he fell against the wall and onto the ground breathing heavily. Voldemort then called to the snake and vanished out of the room. Lily stood rooted in her spot as she shook her head in denial. The five of them continued to watch, still in shock of what had just happened, as Harry started to move forwards. "What is he doing!?" James hissed as Harry crouched next to the man James had hated for as long as he could remember. Snape's eyes widened at the sight of Harry and he gestured to the silvery liquid pouring out his eyes, "Take..it, Take..it" Snape choked. Harry held the flask that Hermione handed to him up to the liquid letting it pour into it. He glanced down at the flask, "Look...at..me..." Snape half whispered. Harry's bright green eyes looked into the eyes of Severus Snape, the man he had hated for years. "You have your mothers eyes." Snape managed to say before his eyes glazed over and rolled into his head as he let out a final sigh. James turned to look at Lily who was on the ground with her hand across her mouth to stifle the sob that was urging to come out.

What felt like hours past and the five said nothing, Remus finally spoke up, "Lily? Harry's going to the pensieve now, do you want to watch or do you want to go for a walk?" Lily stood up off the floor, "Thanks but no I- I think i need to see what he wanted Harry to see." She finished walking up behind Harry, it was a funny feeling looking into a pensieve, when you were already looking into one, she watched as the scene began to take shape. Her eyes widened, they were at her and Severus' old spot, the day they met to be exact. "Freak!" Petunia shouted, Lily winced at the name she so often heard her sister call her. "I'm gonna tell mummy! You're a freak! You're a freak Lily!" Petunia suddenly stopped chasing the young Lily up the hill as a pale and scrawny young boy emerged from behind the tree. Severus. The young Severus smiled at the young Lily and she smiled back. James turned to Lily, "You never told me you two met when you were so young Lily." he said this was what a year before Hogwarts?" Lily looked at him, "Two actually, we were nine, and i have told you, but you just blocked out anything I ever had to say about Severus that wasn't a complaint." she turned back to the scene, as it faded into a young Lily being sorted into Gryffindor and a young Severus being sorted into Slytherin. they watched as the scenes progressed showing how Snape had heard of the prophecy, and how he had gone straight to Dumbledore when he realised that it spoke of Lily and James' son. "Hide them, Hide them all, I beg you!" Snape pleaded with Dumbledore "He's the reason why we had to go into hiding!" James hissed turning to Lily, "He's the reason why we lived as long as we did!" she said back plainly. they watched as Snape stood on the street outside of Godric's Hollow the night of their deaths, he walked through the house, up the stairs pausing at James' lifeless body, and shaking his head. He proceeded up to the nursery where Harry was crying. Lily watched with a painful twist in her heart as Severus saw her lifeless body sprawled on the ground and fell against the broken door frame. He bent down hugging Lily's lifeless body in his arms, while tears slowly fell down his face. "Well what do you know ol' Snivellus has a heart after all." James muttered and Lily hit his arm, "You'd best mind to hold your tongue James." she said glaring at him. the scene changed and they were in Dumbledore's office Snape looking like he had lived a thousand years stood in the doorway, "You said, you would keep them safe." he half moaned at Dumbledore. "Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, rather like you, the boy survived." He said calmly looking at Severus. "He doesn't need protection the Dark Lord is gone!" Snape scoffed. "He will return, and when he does he will be in terrible danger!" The old man answered. he then added, "If you truly loved her..." Lily took a sharp intake of breath, she had always guessed but brushed it off, he had actually had feeling for her, after all those years? "No one can know." Snape said and walked out the door. the scenes progressed in almost a blur, showing that Snape had in fact been on Dumbledore's side all along, he had in fact, being extremely skilled in occlumency, been able to deceive Voldemort into thinking that he was working for him when in fact he was doing quite the opposite. They learned that Dumbledore's death was not infact murder, but planned, when Dumbledore had been pleading with Snape he hadn't been pleading for mercy he had been pleading for death. Lily's heart had begun to beat faster, she had been right - up until the death of Dumbledore at least - Severus had good in him all along. The scene showed a patronus leading Harry towards the sword. "Severus' patronus there, its - why it's a doe... Lily isn't that what your's is?" Sirius said turning to Lily, Shocked at the use of Severus' proper name probably for the first time coming out of Sirius' mouth she nodded. "Yes... yes mine's a doe as well..." The scene shifted one last time to Dumbledore's office again where he was conversing with Snape, "The time will come when Harry Potter must be told something-" He started "Must be told what?" Snape inquired raising an eyebrow. "On that night in Godric's Hollow when Lily Potter cast herself between Voldemort and Harry, the curse rebounded, when that happened a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find... Harry himself...A part of Voldemort's soul lives inside him." the old man finished turning towards his desk, "So when the time comes... the boy must die?" Severus questioned. "Yes...yes he must die, and Voldemort must be the one to do it." Lily and James looked at each other with worried face's... their son, would have to die. After everything he had gone through, he had to die. "All these years of keeping him 'safe' of protecting him of me sacrificing my life for him, it's all so that he can die at the 'proper moment'? You've raised him like a pig for slaughter!" Snape said raising his voice, "Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy?" Dumbledore said tilting his head to the side as if challenging Snape. "_Expecto Patronum"_ Severus said waving his wand, out gleamed a brilliantly silvery doe that bounced through the office and out the window behind Dumbledore. "Lily?" He said with tears in his eyes, "After all this time?" "Always." Severus answered plainly looking the man straight in his eyes.

The five of them stood there in silence as the scene dissolved and they were brought back to Dumbledore's office, there stood Dumbledore himself with a smile on his face, "A man of many secrets Severus was." He said gently looking between James and Lily. "I trust you have somewhere you're wanting to go now Lily?" he added with the same twinkle in his eye that he had always had. "Yes- uh, I'll catch up with you later then James,: she said glancing at her husband who nodded. "He- he was on our side all along... he was Dumbledore's ever since-" Sirius started looking at James. "No Padfoot... He was Lily's." he said looking down at his feet. Dumbledore nodded and left the room.

Lily rushed down the stairwell, she wasn't sure what exactly she was doing and she didn't know if he'd be there but she rushed towards the Shrinking Shack. Glancing in she saw Severus' motionless body laying against the far wall. Lily walked slowly towards her old friend, bending down and placing a hand on his leg, she couldn't quite feel the fabric of his cloak but imagined that she could. "Sev I- I'm so sorry, I- " but she was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. Then a voice called out opening the door to the shack, "Lily?"

* * *

So that's Chapter 7, hopefully i get the next chapter up soon. :)

I just wanted to apologize for using a lot of the dialog from the book/movie, i just wanted to make it as much like how everything really happened as I could so yea.

-Tori ;)


	8. The Resurrection Stone

Hi, so here's the next chapter, hope you all like it

again, no the characters aren't mine they belong to J.K. Rowling

P.S. sorry for the long delay i was away at camp and may or may not have slightly forgot to post this before leaving... (whoops)

* * *

"Lily?" the voice called walking up behind her, Lily turned her head towards the voice still facing away from him as to hide her tear stained cheeks. "James? I thought I told you I'd meet up with you later." James put a hand on her shoulder, "Lily, Harry's going to the forest..." Lily whipped around quickly wiping her cheeks on her sleeves. "What? Now?" James nodded "Well, hurry up then he's going to need us let's go." lily said standing up and grabbing James' arm as she lead him out of the shack into the forest. "Where are we going Lily? He won't be here yet are we not going to the pensive?" Lily shook her head "Oh James, honestly, haven't you been following along, Harry has the snitch with him that Dumbledore gave him remember?" James looked confused "Yes but what does that have to do with anything? Lily laughed, "Do you actually think that Dumbledore would have given that snitch to Harry if it was just an ordinary snitch?" James was still confused, "No...?" Lily continued, "exactly, I'm almost positive that the resurrection stone is inside the snitch, Harry just has to figure out how to open it." He understood now, "...and we're going to meet him in the forest because we'll be drawn there anyways by the stone." he finished smiling at the brilliant woman beside him. "Exactly! now hurry up!"

As they reached the forest the scene around them changed, Harry had found the stone and Lily and James were being pulled into the world they had left so many years ago, it felt odd, foreign even, James finally understood the part in his old favorite children's story The Tale of The Three Brothers, when it was mentioned that the second brothers departed fiance had felt disconnected to the world. It was true and he didn't really like the feeling, but his son needed him and that's all that mattered. They were now standing around Harry who was looking around him in disbelief, they had been joined by Remus and Sirius who were both smiling broadly at Harry. "You've been so brave sweetheart." Lily said smiling at him, Harry looked around, "Why are you here? All of you?" Lily looked at him, "we never left, not really." Harry walked up to Sirius, "Does it hurt? dying?" he asked feeling like a child. "Quicker than falling asleep." Sirius answered smiling. "You'll stay with me, all of you?" Harry asked looking at James, "Until the end." He looked at Lily, "stay close to me." She smiled sweetly at him, "Always." she said quoting the last words she had heard her childhood best friend saying, and feeling James eyes on her. She knew that Severus' memories had pained James, after all he had spent years tormenting him not realizing exactly how much he had meant to Lily. They followed Harry as he went forward with confronting Voldemort, mentally crossing their fingers in hope that everything would turn out ok.

The four of them stood around Harry's lifeless body, Lily walked up to her son kneeling down she rested a hand on his arm, Dumbledore then appeared and walked up to the four of them, "You may be wondering why I am here." He started, "As you all know Harry's life has never truly been his own to live, when Voldemort cast the spell to kill Harry, he only damaged the part f his own soul within Harry, therefore Harry will be reawakening shortly and he can then proceed in ending Voldemort's life. Lily and James exchanged worried looks. Dumbledore, noticing this smiled at them, "He will be fine." he nodded as he turned to walk away, "Sir!" James said rushing after him, he leaned in closer talking to Dumbledore in a hushed tone so as not to be overheard, "Ah," Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eye, "Yes, forgiveness and apologies are curious things James, but only you, and you alone can decide whether or not they are something you wish to offer or accept." He turned then and disappeared leaving the four of them alone. "We should head back to the pensieve," Remus said as he lead the group of them back up to the castle.

* * *

im going to end the chapter there cause i have no idea what do do with it next (sorry) i'll try to add the next chapter as soon as possible


End file.
